Kaichou Maid-sama
by Cami-san Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke al ser ignorado por una chica de su misma escuela en el tren,comienza a estar interesado en ella,luego se da cuenta que es su compañera de clases y que ademas es la presidenta del comité estudiantil,el se propondrá a que ella muestre su verdadera personalidad solo para el,ademas de descubrir el secreto que ella tanto guarda.
1. ¿Quien es ella?

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

Era lunes, el día en que todos llegaban tarde a la preparatoria y el no sería la excepción, Sasuke Uchiha el hijo menor de un matrimonio estable, él era un chico de 17 años, cabello negro al igual que sus profundos ojos, su piel era blanca como la nieve y era alto como los chicos de esa edad normalmente iba en su auto, pero ese día le había provocado tomar el tren.

Al llegar a la estación, le extraño no ver a tantas personas, como generalmente era en las mañanas, vio a varias chicas de su mismo colegio y chasqueo la lengua al notar que estas lo veían y se sonrojaban, él era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela esa actitud de ellas no se le hacía nada extraño.

El tren llego y dejo que las chicas pasaran primero después de todo él era un caballero, busco lugar para sentarse pero todos estaban ocupados, camino hasta el otro vagón, al llegar allí miro con curiosidad a una chica que llevaba su mismo uniforme, tomo asiento frente a ella, esta lo miro y lo ignoro por completo.

-"¿Que? ¿Esa chica me acaba de ignorar a mí?"-pensó con extrañes el pelinegro, la miro disimuladamente, era un chica de estatura pequeña por lo que veía, cabello negro azulado hasta las cintura, pero supuso que lo tenía más largo por que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones en su frente, su piel era blanca tanto como la de él, y sus ojos no los podía ver, ella llevaba su mirada fija en la ventana, llevaba unos audífonos puestos, supuso que tal vez estaba tan centrada en eso que no se daba cuenta que él estaba allí, un momento porque tanto interés en esa chica, bufo molesto.

La chica de cabellera negra-azulado veía por la ventana para evitar la mirada de ese chico, ellos estudiaban juntos, pero él nunca se había percatado de eso, y a ella nunca le había importado, lo veía como un chico frío y arrogante, nunca entendió porque todas las chicas siempre gritaban cuando él llegaba, se sonrojaban o hacían hasta lo imposible para que el la mirase aunque sea un poco.

El tren llego a su destino así que ella se levantó y el la imito, sus miradas chocaron por unos micro segundos y la chica desvió la mirada para bajar rápidamente del tren, vio a varias chicas de su misma escuela y sonrió un poco, tal vez por eso ese chico se había ido hasta el otro vagón, para evitar a sus escandalosas fans.

Sasuke caminaba detrás de la chica, no negaría que ella tenía un cuerpo muy voluminoso, pechos grandes, piernas firmes, y cintura estrecha exquisitamente perfecto.

Al llegar a su salón, se sorprendió verla allí, sentándose dos puestos delante del él.

-Hola Teme-lo saludo un rubio de ojos azules y con una gran sonrisa, su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki y era el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-Dobe ven aquí un momento-le hizo seña de que se acercara y el rubio obedeció-te voy a preguntar algo pero no quiero escándalos de tu parte-Naruto asintió, Sasuke muy poco le preguntaba algo así que no lo arruinaría-esa chica la de cabello largo-señalo con disimulo a la chica, miro a Naruto con seriedad-dime su nombre-Naruto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ¿de verdad Sasuke le estaba preguntando por una chica? no se lo podía creer.

-Ella se llama Hinata Hyuga teme, y es la presidenta del comité estudiantil, la que da los discursos en la ceremonia de entrada ¿de verdad nunca la has visto?-pregunto mu extrañado el rubio.

-Nunca me había percatado de ella, además nunca vengo a la ceremonia de entrada-el chico pelinegro tomo asiento.

-Es una chica muy linda, pero muy cerrada y cuando se molesta-rio un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza-da un poco de miedo-

-Hola chicos-saludo una pelirroja de gafas finas.

-Karin-Sasuke solo se limitó a decir su nombre en forma de saludo.

-Hola Ni-san-Karin era la hermana mayor de Naruto pero por una enfermedad había tenido que repetir un año, cumpliendo así su peor pesadilla, estudiar con su hermano menor.

-Buen día alumnos-dijo un hombre porte alto de cabello castaño, todos se levantaron.

-Buenos días Asuma-sensei-

-Tomen asiento, hoy empezaremos en la página...-fue interrumpido por una rubia que llegaba muy apresurada.

-Lo siento Asuma-sensei, pero es que el tren me dejo y tuve que venir caminando hasta aquí me sude y luego comenzó a llover-decía en llanto la chica.

-Ya Ino ya-la consolaba el profesor, todos lo miraron con pena pues el siempre caía en las mentiras de Ino, pero esta vez no parecía del todo mentira.

-Sensei mi cabello esta hecho un desastre me moje toda-lloriqueo de nuevo la chica.

-No te preocupes te daré permiso para que vayas a las duchas y te coloques tu uniforme de gimnasia-le dijo su sensei de manera tranquila-Hyuga-la chica quito la mirada de su libro y miro al sensei.

-¿Que quiere?-pregunto, Sasuke pensó que la voz de la chica era muy suave pero a la vez muy fría.

-Acompañe por favor a la señorita Yamanaka a las duchas-Hinata lo miro molesta, lo que provoco que Asuma se pusiera un poco nervioso, pero igual la chica se levantó y le paso de largo a la rubia y se detuvo en la puerta para mirarla molesta, lo que provoco que todos en la clase se callaran y la miraran con algo de terror a excepción de un pelinegro que lo veía todo divertido.

-No piensas venir Ino-la chica corrió hacía ella y las dos salieron del salón.

-Esa Hyuga en cualquier momento me matara de un infarto-Asuma suspiro y los demás le dieron la razón-como seguía habrán su guía de Ciencia en la página 15...-

Mientras en las duchas.

-Siempre vives haciendo tonterías Ino-la rubia sonrió, sabía que Hinata no lo decía porque estaba molesta si no porque se preocupaba por ella.

-Pero esta vez fue verdad-dijo mientras salía de la ducha solo con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Como sea, hoy paso algo extraño en el tren-Ino la miro con curiosidad mientras se colocaba su uniforme de gimnasia-el chico Uchiha no dejaba de mirarme-Ino la miro con sorpresa.

-Sasuke-kun?-pregunto.

-Sí, me pareció muy extraño-

-Es muy extraño-dijo pensativa Ino, mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

-Iré al salón del consejo estudiantil, ve a clases y averigua que ese Uchiha no este tramando nada-Salió de las duchas dejando a una sonriente Ino.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


	2. ¿Porque no?

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

Ino al llegar a su clase no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, se le hacía muy raro que hubiera estado mirando a Hinata en el tren, ya que el chico Uchiha nunca se había tomado la molestia de ver a la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil

La Clase con su profesor favorito ya había terminado, miro a Karin y se acercó a ella-Ya resolviste con Suigetsu?-le pregunto.

-Pues la verdad es que no-dijo algo molesta la pelirroja había tenido una pequeña discusión con su novio y se encontraba de mal humor.

-Yamanaka-dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de ella.

-¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun?-pregunto sin comprender porque la llamaba.

-¿Quiero saber que estas tramando?-Ino lo miro extrañada, ¿acaso no era ella la que debía preguntar eso?-No me mires así, no dejabas de mirarme en clase o ¿ahora también empezaras a acosarme?-Ino no pudo evitar reír, esa era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha hablaba tanto con ella.

-No seas tonto Sasuke-kun, yo jamás volvería a eso-

-¿Entonces?-la expresión de Sasuke no era del todo la más amable de todas, el chico sabía que Ino era una diablilla y estaba seguro que algo estaría tramando que lo involucrara a él.

-Solo pensaba en lo guapo que eres-se giró para irse con Karin, pero se detuvo un momento-te sugiero que no te intereses en ella más de la cuenta-Ino salió del salón junto a Karin, dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke.

-¿Qué quiso decir Ino Teme?-le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-¡Tu! Dobe-lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-¿Acaso le dijiste a Yamanaka lo que te pregunte?-Naruto lo miro confundido.

-¿Que me preguntaste?-

-No te hagas el idiota, te pregunte acerca de esa chica-Naruto ahora fue que entendió.

-Yo no le dije Nada, ahora suéltame-Sasuke lo soltó molesto, lo habían descubierto, pero como rayos, al menos que la chica se haya dado cuenta de que él la estuvo mirando en el tren.

-Si eso tiene que ser-salió del salón hecho una furia y con una Naruto muy preocupado detrás de él.

Ino y Karin se dirigieron al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Hinata-chan-la saludo Ino, para luego sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba en el Salón.

-¿Que averiguaste?-pregunto Hinata sin quitar la mirada de unos papeles.

-Nada, no creo que él tenga intenciones contigo amiga-Hinata acerco una ceja y luego miro a la rubia.

-Explícate-

-Pues Sasuke no es un chico que se fije en una chica como tú-Ups no había usado las palabras correctas-me refiero el siempre rechaza a todas las chicas que van detrás de él, además de que nunca se ha visto interesada en una chica de la preparatoria no creo que le dé por justamente fijarse en la Kaichou, no le tomes tanta importancia-

-No seas Tonta Ino, sabemos que Sasuke nunca se había percatado que Hinata era una de sus compañeras, y que además es la presidenta de consejo estudiantil, y eso siempre ha sido de ayuda para nosotros, no queremos a las locas de las fans de Sasuke merodeando cerca del consejo estudiantil-

-Ustedes están equivocadas-les dijo Hinata divertida-yo no estoy preocupada porque esté interesado en mí, eso yo lo puedo arreglar, se acercan la elecciones a nuevo presidente estudiantil, y como sabemos muchos chicos quieren que Sasuke Uchiha sea el presidente-Ino y Karin se miraron con complicidad.

-Así que tú puedes manejar a Sasuke Uchiha sola eh?-dijo Ino con diversión al ver el leve rubor en la cara de su presidenta sonrió.

-P-por supuesto, ese chico engreído no me atrae para nada-volvió su vista a los papeles para que no se dieran cuenta de los sonrojada que ya estaba-como seguía no quiero que ese chico Uchiha me gane mi puesto-

-Y eso no pasara-dijo Karin.

-Además de que si el u otro chico se entera de mi secreto…-fue interrumpida.

-Nuestro secreto, yo como vice-presidenta también estoy en riesgo-dijo Karin-y yo más porque mi estúpido hermano no deja de preguntar dónde trabajo-dijo decaída Karin.

-Vamos a almorzar-dijo Ino mientras tomaba su bento-este tema de Sasuke me dio hambre-.

-Yo estaré aquí necesito terminar con esto para hoy-dijo Hinata mirando a Ino con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

-Sabes nadie te va a morder, deberías salir de esta oficina de vez en cuando-Karin la miro con reproche y Hinata rio un poco.

-Aquí me siento segura-

-Déjala Karin es mejor que se sienta segura aquí, a que parezca un ratón asustado allá afuera-Ino miro divertida a Hinata la cual frunció el ceño, ella sabía que Ino lo hacía para provocarla.

Las chicas salieron del lugar y Hinata se levantó y salió en dirección a la azotea, al llegar al lugar se sacó la camisa y la dejo a un lado, quedo solo en brasier y alzo sus brazos sintiendo así el viento que movía sus cabellos, sonrió, eso era lo único que disfrutaba del día en el colegio.

-¿Que se supone que está haciendo?-la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero mantuvo la calma, sabía muy bien de quien era aquella voz, se voltio y miro al chico que había estado en su mente todo el día.

-Uchiha-san-dijo con la mayor Seriedad que pudo, pero la verdad es que se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer esa chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto, solo con ver esos grandes pechos su entre pierna comenzaba a dolerle, además de preguntarse ¿porque se quitaba la camisa? ¿Acaso sabía que él iría a la azotea y planeaba seducirlo? si así era estaría encantado.

-Presidenta-Hinata achico los ojos, le decía presidenta solo para demostrarle que él sabía que no debía estar haciendo lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo miro fijamente algo molesta mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-"¿Que rayos? ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?"-pensaba Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Hinata, la cual había comenzado a retroceder.

-¿Que ahora piensas abusar de mí?-pregunto ella con voz divertida, pero estaba aterrada, inconscientemente comenzaba a retroceder.

-No exactamente-sonrió divertido, le parecía el juego del gato y el ratón, y le encantaba ser el gato-¿porque no puedo interesarme más de la cuenta en la Kaichou?-pregunto.

-No sé de qué me hablas-Hinata choco con la pared, él se le estaba acercando más de la cuenta debía hacer algo.

-Si lo sabes-la acorralo-¿quién eres realmente Hyuga?-la chica lo miro sin comprender, él se alejó de ella-lo descubriré por mi cuenta, por ahora me conformo con esto-tomo la camiseta de la chica y salió rápidamente de la azotea dejando a una muy sorprendida Hinata.

.

.

.

Reviews?


	3. La presidenta no es fácil

Hola gracias por sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho, espero y les guste este capitulo...

Anteriormente...

-¿Que ahora piensas abusar de mi?-pregunto ella con voz divertida,pero estaba aterrada,inconscientemente comenzaba a retroceder.

-No exactamente-sonrió divertido,le parecía el juego del gato y el ratón,y le encantaba ser el gato-porque no puedo interesarme mas de la cuenta eh?-pregunto.

-No se de que me hablas-Hinata choco con la pared,el se le estaba acercando mas de la cuenta debía hacer algo.

-Si lo sabes-la acorralo-quien eres realmente Hyuga?-la chica lo miro sin comprender,el se alejo de ella-lo descubriré por mi cuenta,por ahora me conformo con esto-tomo la camiseta de la chica y salio rápidamente de la azotea dejando a una muy sorprendida Hinata.

.

.

.

Había llegado a su casa muy cansada, ese día había sido más extraño de lo normal, se tiro a su cama y abrazo su almohada. Por su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas atrás con el chico Uchiha, y eso la hacía confundirse, miro su celular estaba segura que Ino no tardaba en llamar.

Y como si el destino estuviese a su favor su celular comenzó a miro y vio el numero de Karin, extrañada contesto.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto de manera simple.

-Como que ¿que pasa? se te olvido que hoy tenía que cubrir a Azumi-chan-abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Lo había olvidado-susurro.

-No ni cuenta nos dimos, estamos por abrir y Misa-chan te esta esperando además...-la pelirroja hizo una pausa.

-Además...-

-¡Quiero saber que paso en la azotea!-Hinata sonrió, si no preguntaba eso, no era Karin.

-Esta bien estoy halla en unos minutos-colgó el teléfono y tomo una ducha rápida para luego vestirse y salir rápidamente de su departamento.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su trabajo el cual llevaba por nombre "café Maid", quizás a muchos le sorprendería que la hija de Hiashi Hyuga poderoso empresario y además la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Konoha high, trabajara junto a la Vice-presidenta en un café de Maid.

Pero al verse en una situación de orgullo ambas chicas se fueron de sus casas, para comenzar a independizarse.

Al llegar noto que todavía no habían abierto por lo que suspiro tranquila, fue directo a cambiarse y a colocarse su hermoso traje de Maid.

-Hina-chan!-Se abalanzo a abrazarla una chica de cabello verde largo.

-M-midori-san-dijo con dificultad la Hyuga al verse casi asfixiada por la peli-verde.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías-

-Pues aquí estoy-vio a Karin que se dirigía a ella algo molesta.

-Llegas tarde-gruño la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, me distraje en el camino-Hinata se encontraba un poco sonrojada pues Midori no dejaba de tocar sus pechos-Midori-san podría dejar de…-no termino la frase pues la chica era jalada por su jefa.

-Midori cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques de esa manera a Hinata!-dijo molesta Misaki o "Misa-chan" como era llamada por sus amigos y empleados.

-Pero me gustan los pechos de Hina-chan-Las chicas rieron, Midori era una chica de 18 años, estudiaba diseño en la universidad y tenía una rara obsesión por las mujeres de pechos grandes.

-Ya voy a abrir Misa-chan-se acerco hacía ella una chica de cabellera rubia, ojos negros y cuerpo escultural, el cual junto a ese hermoso traje de Maid sacaba mas de un suspiro.

-Esta bien Riko-chan-

Con Riko solo cambiar el "cerrado" a "abierto" los clientes comenzaron a llegar.

-Bienvenido amo-

El día transcurrió como de costumbre para Hinata y Karin, por otro lado Ino se encontraba en serios problemas.

-Voy tarde, voy tarde que manía la mía de llegar tarde a todos lados-se repetía la chica mientras corría por las calles, pero al dar un mal paso tropezó, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego.

-Ino-chan-la chica miro sorprendida a quien la había salvado.

-Naruto-san-susurro, el chico la soltó y le pregunto que si estaba bien, por lo cual ella asintió.

-¿A donde vas tan apresurada?-la chica bajo la mirada, ¿porque siempre tenía que encontrarse con alguien de camino al trabajo?

-Pues...-Naruto la miro algo preocupado.

-Esta bien, no me digas fui algo entrometido-la chica lo miro sin comprender, pero al ver la sonrisa que le brindaba el chico decidió confiar en el.

-No...Yo-apretó sus manos, armándose de valor-ven sígueme-lo tomo de la muñeca y corrió con el asta la entrada del su trabajo.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Naruto, algo serio, no entendía que iba hacer Ino en un bar ese lugar era para personas mayores, a pesar de que varias veces había estado en uno no veía bueno que una chica como Ino quisiera ir a un lugar así.

-Aquí trabajo, soy mesera-El rubio la soltó sin poder evitarlo, y ella bajo la mirada, el la estaba juzgando como todos, Naruto por otra pensaba en todo lo que a diario tenía que pasar la chica.

La tomo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, y le sonrió sorprendiendo de gran manera a la chica, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y miro el pequeño letrero que decía "Se necesita personal, por favor pregunte aquí".

-N-no le digas a nadie por favor-dijo Ino algo avergonzada, vio sin comprender como el chico tomaba el letrero.

-No te preocupes Ino, este será de ahora en adelante nuestro secreto Dattebayo-La rubia no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, Naruto le acaricio el cabello-imagino lo que tienes que pasar día a día, por eso te protegeré-Ino se sonrojo un poco y asintió-bien vamos-

El rubio no sabía por que lo había hecho, o más bien era todo lo contrario.

"_-Vamos chicos en ese lugar hay chicas muy guapas-decía Kise, uno de los amigos del rubio._

_-Ya les dije que no estoy interesado-dijo con algo de molestia el pelinegro que siempre se encontraba con el._

_-Oh vamos Teme que tan malo puede ser, solo será unos tragos-intento el rubio de su amigos convencerlo._

_-Esta bien pero solo será un trago-_

_Cuando llegaron al bar los 4 chicos se sentaron en la barra, cada uno pidió el trago que le gustaba y comenzaron a charlar, Sasuke solo opinaba con un "si" o un "ni idea" mientras Naruto se sobrepasaba con las bebidas._

_-Ehy Dobe estas bebiendo mucho-le dijo Sasuke mientras le quietaba la copa de la mano._

_-Cállate Teme-dijo con enfado el rubio._

_-Ya déjalo Sasuke, Naruto no es un niño pequeño-dijo el castaño que llevaba el nombre de Haru-Oye Dobe-Sasuke se tenso, solo el llamaba a Naruto de esa manera-Te apuesto a que no le tocas el trasero a esa linda mesera-Haru señalo a una pelirroja muy hermosa._

_-Lo are-El peli-negro miro preocupado a su amigo, el no era esa clase de chico que hiciera algo como eso y menos siendo una chica que podría ser su hermana._

_Naruto se dirigió a la chica, y comenzó a coquetear le, pero la pelirroja lo ignoraba y lo alejaba provocando molestia en el rubio que la tomo de la muñeca y apretó con fuerza su pecho izquierdo, Sasuke al ver que se estaba sobrepasando decidió actuar._

_-Ehy deja a la chica-Naruto lo miro con odio, la chica aprovecho la distracción del rubio para defenderse, dándole así una fuerte cachetada que hizo que el rubio reaccionara._

_-Yo... lo siento mucho-bajo la mirada y salió del bar seguido de Sasuke"_

-"No dejare que algo así le suceda a esta chica"-pensó decidido el rubio.

Mientras Naruto se encontraba en la misión de trabajar junto a Ino, Sasuke estaba en la cancha jugando básquet, ya que se encontraba en el equipo de la escuela.

-Sasuke-kun!-grito una peli-rosa, el chico paso la pelota y el entrenado dio tiempo fuera.

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?-pregunto el chico con su característica expresión fría.

-Si, no fue muy difícil-la peli-rosa era Sakura amiga de la infancia de Sasuke y Naruto, además la asistente del entrenador del equipo.

-Ehy!-Sasuke llamo a su equipo, los titulares para ser mas exactos.

-¿Que pasa Sasuke?-el primero en acercarse fue Menma, el vice-capitán del equipo y hermano gemelo de Naruto, aunque los dos eran con el agua y el aceite.

-Sakura consiguió la información de Suna-los demás se acercaron.

-¿Que conseguiste Sakura?-pregunto Nara Shikamaru, el capitán del equipo y el hombro de todo en situaciones difíciles.

-Pues Suna no tiene muchos jugadores, es más para ser exacta su equipo es limitado a los cinco jugadores que requieren las reglas, sin embargo cada uno tiene habilidades únicas-Sakura miraba su tabla de notas-descubrí además que tenemos un serio problema-dijo mirando a Sai.

-¿Que clase de problema?-pregunto Suigetsu.

-Sai-kun-la chica se acerco al chico invisible-tu hermano se unió al equipo semanas atrás y tiene una habilidad muy parecida a la tuya-los chicos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Explícate mejor Sakura-pidió Sasuke molesto, no le gustaba cuando la peli-rosa daba muchas vueltas para decir si su oponente era fuerte o débil.

-Pues Shin tiene la misma habilidad de Sai-kun, podría decir que asta mejor-la chica miro a Sai, el cual se encontraba sin expresión en su rostro.

-Es mi hermano mayor, eso es obvio-dijo el chico para salir de la cancha.

-No te preocupes pelo de chicle yo voy por el-dijo Suigetsu para seguir a Sai.

-Eso quiere decir que este año Suna no será fácil-dijo Juugo.

-Exacto-dijo cabizbaja Sakura estaba preocupada por Sai, Menma le alboroto el cabello.

-No te deprimas pelo de chicle, sea quien sea nosotros ganaremos, además el pintor sabrá como arreglárselas-le sonrió y la chica asintió mas animada.

Sasuke miro a Shikamaru y este asintió. Para ellos no eran necesarias las palabras con solo una mirada podían saber lo que pensaba el otro.

-"Tenemos que practicar mas"-eran los pensamientos de Sasuke y Shikamaru en ese momento.

La noche llegó, y Hinata se encontraba preparándose para salir del trabajo junto a Karin.

-Chicas mañana el tema será "Mi Maid es enfermera"-al escuchar esto varias de las chicas se sonrojaron.

-Misa-chan eso suena muy vergonzoso-dijo Midori sonrojada.

-No es nada del otro mundo-dijo la Gerente con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Solo para usted-susurro Karin, se distrajo por el sonido de su celular-Moshi moshi-

-¿Ya saliste?-le pregunto una voz muy conocida.

-Estoy en eso-miro a Hinata la cual nuevamente era acosada por Midori.

-Yo acabo de salir del club, ando con los chicos, te esperare el en puente para llevarte a tu casa-

-Esta bien lagartija, iré con Hinata-

-¡Súper!-la chica sonrió y colgó.

-¿y?-pregunto Hinata, mientras se acercaba a ella, lista para irse.

-Era Suigetsu nos encontraremos en el puente-la tomo de la muñeca-Nos vamos, gracias por el esfuerzo-grito Karin mientras halaba a Hinata.

-Ya suéltame Karin no me iré-pero la chica no le presto atención.

-¡No! siempre que te digo para irnos con la lagartija de una u otra forma terminas escapando-Hinata rio un poco, cuando ya se estaban acercando al puente se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba solo.

-El equipo de básquet-susurro, al llegar Karin la soltó y saludo a su novio con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola presidenta-saludaron los chicos a excepción de un pelinegro.

-Hola-ella desvió la mirada algo enojada por lo que Karin le abrazo.

-No le hagan caso ella no es así, solo que es penosa-Hinata la empujo sonrojada.

-No digas tonterías Karin-los chicos rieron y Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Que dicen si vamos por unos helados?-propuso Juugo, todos lo miraron con asombro y asintieron.

Hinata evitaba a toda consta a Sasuke, y Karin se dio cuenta de eso.

-Oye Sasuke escuche que estabas saliendo con Sakura-el pelinegro la miro sin interés y Sai miro hacia un lado.

-Son solos rumores-hablo por primera vez Shikamaru.

-Oh ya veo, oigan y Juugo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ya entro en la tienda-la chica rio y entro después del grandulón, los demás esperaron afuera mientras los demás conversaban sobre el partido contra Suna Sasuke aprovecho para acercarse a Hinata.

-Trabajas con Karin?-la chica se tenso y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-Eso no te incumbe Uchiha-lo miro de manera fría, pero Sasuke sonrió y tomo su mano izquierda con suavidad-q-que hace...-un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas al sentir como el chico lamia sus dedos uno por uno, miro hacia atrás de el y Shikamaru seguía hablando con los demás.

-"Ella es deliciosa"-pensaba hechizado el chico, pero su hechizo acabaría pronto pues Hinata al ver que Karin salía junto a Juugo le arrebato la mano, lo que provoco que Sasuke sonriera-¿te gusto cierto?-ella se sonrojo.

-Hina-chan que tienes estas muy roja-le pregunto Karin que se acercaba a ellos.

-N-nada-miro a la pelirroja y al chico-me voy-salió corriendo y que Karin pudiera detenerla.

-¿Que le hiciste?-pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

-Nada solo le pregunte si trabajaba contigo-mintió, Karin no confiaba del todo en lo que había dicho Sasuke, pero después de preguntaría a su amiga.

-Bien yo me voy por este lado con mi novia, nos vemos después-Suigetsu tomo a Karin de la mano y la arrastro con el.

Luego cada quien se tomo un camino separada a excepción de Menma y Sasuke.

-Te vi-le dijo Menma sonriente.

-Mmp ¿y que quieres que haga?-

-Nada, pero me extraña, que sea de la presidenta, siempre pensé que ella es la clase de chica que ni tu ni yo nos fijaríamos-Sasuke medio sonrió.

-Tienes razón, pero descubrí que tiene un encanto que quiero solo para mi-Menma miro a Sasuke algo extrañado, pero luego recordó que Sasuke no era el playboy que el era, y que si estaba interesado en esa chica aria asta lo imposible para conquistarla.

-Te deseo suerte amigo, la presidenta no es nada fácil-

-Lo se-

.

.

.

Hola,me gustaría aclarar algo, muchos piensan que esta historia es una adaptación al anime "kaichou wa maid-sama" y si, ese es mi anime favorito, pero no es una adaptación al anime, es algo sacando de mi imaginación espero y no les importe.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :* besos.


End file.
